


A Good Scare

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton's Smash, Ashton's a weirdo (20), Halloween parties, Luke's a child (16 but still), Luke's a sheep, M/M, Perhaps sexual (implicit) content at the end depending on interpretation, and mad lame, they are dorks, this is mad late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke really likes the looks of the unidentified young man in a superhero costume across the room. </p><p>Luke's halloween party is filled with crushes at first sight, fear, cuddles, and stupidity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Scare

“Luke, right?”

Luke looks up to see his classmate standing right beside his desk. He’s seen her around before, and they are acquainted. But not close. He nods bashfully.

“Here’s an invitation to my boyfriend’s halloween party. He’s inviting pretty much everyone in the school, even some from outside of school, which I think is a little much. But, it is what it is, y’know? The more the merrier. Anyway, I hope you can come!” She hands him the envelope, and walks away.

Luke opens the envelope, and sees the invitation. The party is on halloween night (which is thankfully on a friday this year). It simply says the time, date, and tells invitees to wear a costume.

This brought up an issue, considering that Luke was void of any costumes or ideas for them. He typically didn’t dress up for halloween, having nowhere to go on that night (or any night, really). He’d stopped trick-or-treating a couple of years prior, so getting a costume together would be a difficult task.  
\----------  
“What’s this?” Luke’s mother asked, finding the invitation on a table after dinner.

“It’s an invitation to a halloween party,” Luke replied. “I hear it’s going to be a big one.”

Luke’s mother expressed excitement at Luke getting invited to a party, and supported him wholeheartedly in terms of attending it. She said she would be out that night until the next day (as would his father), so it was good that Luke had a place to stay; at least for part of the night. But Luke interrupted her by saying that he didn’t have a costume.

“Perhaps I could fix something up in time for the party,” his mother told him, with a smile. Luke was quite sure that his mother was just saying that, and that she wouldn’t actually find the time to buy or make a costume in time for the party. He guessed he’d just have to figure something out on his own.  
\----------  
But Friday came too soon, and Luke still had no costume. He had been looking forward to searching his closet before searching the stores last minute right before the party, but once he arrived at home, his mother called him upstairs.

“Come on up, Luke!” she hollered. “I have a surprise for you!”

Luke was very curious as to what this was. Had she actually found the time to make him a costume? He didn’t know. But he stalked upstairs and into his room with a sigh.

“What?” he asked curiously once he reached his doorway.

“Look in the box!” his mother directed, and he complied.

He opened the box, and pulled out a fluffy onesie. It was white, and his size. It was covered in white fluff from head to ankles, and it even had a hood. Sticking out from the hood, were two white ears with pink insides. He knew what it was immediately.

“See,” his mother said. “I told you I’d fix up a costume in time for the party! I bought some of it, but also added some myself.”

To Luke, a sixteen year old boy, the costume did seem slightly ridiculous. He knew he’d look like an imbecile wearing it to the party. Most people at the party, especially the older ones, would most likely be dressed as something cool, like characters from TV shows or more realistic looking animals. This costume looked as if it was made for a two year old.  
But nevertheless, he loved his mother, and would never want to upset her. She’d probably worked hard on the costume, and after all, he had nothing else to wear.

“Thanks mom,” he said, kissing her on the cheek. “I love it, you saved me from having to go out and buy one, or worse: put one together myself.”

Once his mother left, he changed into the costume, and examined himself in the mirror. He did look quite strange and infant-like. But perhaps the costume wouldn’t be embarrassing. Big, cute animal onesies seemed to be a thing nowadays, so maybe, he wouldn’t be the only one. Maybe it would be a big hit.  
\----------  
Unfortunately, he was the only one.

When he got to the house in which the party was being held, the door was opened, and looking inside, most of the people at the party were older. They were mingling with others, and drinking alcohol. The music was loud. This was the first party like this he’d been to, and he wasn’t sure if he was ready.

He walked into the kitchen, and saw bowls of candy laid out. He took some candy and a cup of juice, and sat down.

He observed the people at the party. He saw all the boys in their costumes; musicians, actors, superheros; all kinds of people. He saw the girls in theirs as well, who were a variety of things, but were wearing noticeably less clothing, considering costumes with less fabrics seemed to be the only options for them nowadays. He listened, and observed.

He repeatedly heard a laugh (or was it a giggle? Luke wasn’t quite sure) that seemed to echo throughout the room. He looked over to find the source of the giggle, and found someone who looked a bit older than himself.

He was wearing a superhero costume, but Luke wasn’t quite sure he’d seen that superhero before. It had an “A” on the front, and was blue and red. He wore a pair of red underpants over leggings, which matched the red bandana around his head.

His costume wasn’t the best part, though. His hair fell in beautiful sandy waves around his bandana, and he had adorable dimples that showed when he laughed. Luke couldn’t help but continuously stare creepily at the person as he sat in silence. That was what he tended to do when he found someone attractive. No one would notice him anyhow.

To his misfortune, someone noticed him. The person whom the attractive young man had been talking to put a hand on his shoulder, pointed towards Luke, and whispered something to the attractive guy. He saw the person smile, and look towards Luke before winking (at which Luke looked down and blushed) and continuing with his conversation for a moment before turning around and walking towards Luke.

Oh, shit! He’s walking towards me, what to do? Luke asked himself repeatedly while the person walked towards Luke. He looked down at his lap and continued thinking of a way to escape or react if the attractive person approached him.

“Hi.”

Luke looked up to see the person standing directly in front of him for a moment before sitting down beside him.

“I’ve never seen you before, do you live around here?” he asked.

“No,” replied Luke. “I go to the same school as the host and hostess of this party.”

Attractive person nodded. “So that’s where you’re from. What’s your name?”

“Luke.”

“I’m Ashton, it’s nice to meet you.” He put his hand out, presumably for luke to shake, and Luke noticed and appreciated his unproportionally large hands, before holding it with his own, and shaking it.

“How old are you, Luke?”

Luke thought fast. “Twenty,” he replied, most likely unconvincingly, especially in that costume, but he figured it was worth a try. 

Ashton nodded, looking incredibly unconvinced. “So, nineteen? Eighteen? Seventeen?”

Luke sighed. “Alright, I admit I’m nineteen.” Ashton still looked very unconvinced. “Eighteen.” With Ashton still looking sceptical, Luke gave up. “I swear I’m seventeen.”

Ashton giggled. “Even for seventeen, you’d look a little young.”

“Alright, fine! You got me, I’m nine. I’m a nine year old at this party, is that what you wanted to hear? Just please don’t tell my parents I came, I promised I was out trick-or-treating with friends.” It was a lame attempt at humor, but it had Ashton laughing quite hard. Luke was proud of himself.

“Alright then nine-year-old, what are you doing at this party?”

“I’m nine plus seven, actually.”

“Ah,” replied Ashton. “See, that I believe. None of that twenty year old crap you gave me. Although nine is much more convincing.”

“And how old are you? You must be quite old then, commenting on my age the way you are.”

“Hey, twenty isn’t that old!”

“You won’t be saying that in twenty years.”

“That makes no sense,” Ashton responded. But it was hard to make sense when a very cute guy was sitting so close to Luke, and looking hot and cuddly at the same time in that superhero costume.

They spoke and bantered for awhile more. Luke found out that Ashton was two years into college, and played many instruments, but none compared to the drums. Ashton was studying music theory, art, history, and surprisingly enough-philosophy. He had made some philosophical comments during the discussion, but most of them were humorous, like Ashton himself. Ashton had a stupid sense of humor. Luke wanted to kiss him.

“What superhero even are you?” asked Luke, genuinely curious. “A? So, is one of your friends B, the other’s C, and the rest of the letters up to Z? Do you make up the alphabet superheroes, is that what this is all about?”

Ashton rolled his eyes. “I’m lame, but not that lame. In case you haven’t noticed, A is the first letter of my name, but I call my superhero ‘The Smash’. Get it? Ash, Smash? Anyhow, I used some other costumes to make this, but made some myself with the help of some friends.”

“Same,” replied Luke honestly.

“And let me guess, you are...an Ewok?” Luke shook his head, knowing that Ashton was being stupid.

“A goat?” Luke shook his head once again.

“A lamb?”

“You could say that, but I’d say sheep.”

“A lamb is a baby sheep, isn’t it?”

“Yes, and I’m not a baby.”

“If you say so.”

After a moment of silence, Luke said “Maybe I’m just a wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

“What does that mean?” asked Ashton, looking confused. “Does it mean that if I pulled down this hood, I’d find wolf ears? Or that you will turn into a werewolf at midnight?”

“No, it’s someone who is seemingly innocent based off appearance, but is evil on the inside.”

“Funny, you don’t seem like that type of guy.”

“You don’t know me. Maybe I came to this party to crash it.” Luke didn’t exactly know what he was saying at this point, but he wanted to keep up his conversation with Ashton.

“I dare you to do your best sheep impression,” Ashton requested. Luke laughed.

“Just because I’m dressed like a sheep doesn’t mean I am one, or can be one.” But Ashton was persistent, so Luke sighed before getting on his hands and knees and bahhhhh-ing the best he could to look like a sheep.

“There, does that suffice?” He asked Ashton, thinking Ashton was intending to humiliate him.

“That was cute,” Ashton replied smiling. “You’re cute.”

The thought that Ashton may be flirting with him nudged Luke’s mind before he dismissed it completely, not wanting to think such false thoughts.

“Now why don’t you do a superhero impression? What does your superhero do anyhow? What are his magical powers? Does he really smash things”

Ashton smirked. “You’ll see.”

He got up from his seat, and Luke saw him run across the room sneakily. He looked behind himself as if he suspected something to come from there before quickly grabbing the stuffed black cat resting on the table, holding it close to his chest, and running back to sit next to Luke once again. Luke snorted a laugh, and shook his head. This guy was an idiot, and Luke wanted five hundred of him delivered at his doorstep. Pronto.

“See? I just saved that cat, and it’s a small ass kitten.”

“No, Ashton, it’s clearly a stuffed animal.”

“No Luke, this is the real thing, a real cat.”

“What were you saving it from anyway?”

Ashton shushed Luke by putting a hand to his lips, and pointed at another person across the room. “I think that guy’s dressed as a cat murderer. He probably is one.”

“Ashton, that’s a werewolf.”

“Same thing! And what about that girl?”

“That girl is literally dressed as a black cat.”

“Exactly, I think she’s up to something.”

Luke looked at Ashton fondly, and shook his head. They sat in silence for a moment, before Ashton abruptly got up.

“Oh! I have an idea. We should pass out this candy to little trick-or-treaters outside, no one’s going to eat it anyway.”

“It’s almost eight, all the kids have probably gone to bed.”

“We can get some last minute trick-or-treaters, c’mon!”. Ashton grabbed a couple of bowls of candy and went outside. Luke followed.

After a few minutes, some children did come by, contrary to Luke’s contradictions. Ashton joked and bantered with the children as he let them take not one, but two pieces of candy each. He even handed the black cat toy to a girl who was dressed as a witch, and needed a black cat to help her spell (according to Ashton). Luke loved watching Ashton with the kids, and wanted him to father his children. Strange, wasn’t it? He’d only known Ashton for an hour, and already trusted him to raise his children well. He figured Ashton was just that kind of person.

After the candy was all gone (which was surprisingly soon), the two headed back inside, and sat and talked for a few more minutes. Luke found himself increasingly surprised that Ashton kept talking to him. Ashton most likely had plenty of friends at the party, so why he chose to sit with the lame youngin with a sheep costume was beyond him. He attempted to ignore the feeling, however, as he enjoyed Ashton’s company.

Moments later, Luke saw many people head into the room they were currently in. 

“What’s going on?” He asked Ashton.

“This is the part where we watch some horror movie clips, and tell some stories. It’s super fun,” answered Ashton with an excited smile.

It didn’t sound like much fun to Luke. Being the infant he was, he was scared easily. Scary things seemed to scar his brain, and not in a good way. But he didn’t want to seem anymore lame and childish than he already did, so he sat with everyone else. He just hoped Ashton would give him a hand to squeeze and a shoulder to hide his head in.

Something about scary stories always creeped Luke out a lot. Part of it was how real they seemed, and how the protagonist was almost always a regular person who had the misfortune of being haunted by a paranormal creature. Either way, as the person told the story in the classic way: lights off, flashlight in front of their face, and shadows on the wall, Luke screamed at the unexpected climaxes and held tight to Ashton. At one point, Ashton told a story. His was one of the less scary ones, and Luke enjoyed listening to it, but still repeatedly told him to stop.

The scary movies weren’t much better. People argued over the movie clips to watch, and Luke enjoyed that part more than watching the actual clips. He’s pretty sure the horrific face of every scary creature in the movie was engraved into his mind forever, and will haunt him in his dreams.

By the time someone suggested they go to the basement and take the ouija board out, Luke was done. He’d rather play spin the bottle than ouija. He knew that stupid human beings shouldn’t fuck with demons, especially not on halloween. 

So they turned the lights on, and Luke got up. 

“You’ve got some beer on your back, I think,” Ashton noticed, pointing to Luke’s costume where the stain was. Luke sighed and groaned frustrated that amidst all that, he managed to get his costume ruined.

“We can go to the bathroom and clean it off,” Ashton suggested, taking Luke’s hand and leading him to the bathroom.

They walked up the stairs, and Ashton lead Luke into the bathroom before closing the door behind him. He found a cloth in the cabinet, and wet it before gently washing the stain on Ashton’s back. Amidst all this, the lights turned off.

“What just happened?” Luke asked, panicked before seeing the face of what looked like a zombie right in front of him and hearing an incredibly loud roar.

Luke screamed the loudest he ever had, and jumped into Ashton’s arms on instinct, scared to death, but enjoying the feel of Ashton's chest that was squishy and padded thanks to his costume that had padding for an enhanced strong appearance. Ashton caught him, and was carrying him bridal style.

By the time the lights in the bathroom were turned back on, Luke was holding himself tight to Ashton’s chest, laughing with tears running down his cheeks.

“What the hell was that? You almost gave him a heart attack! Calum, you're my roommate, I thought I could trust you! And Michael, I'm very disappointed.” Ashton shook his head and tutted, half joking, yet also protectively to the offenders, of whom Luke only knew the names.

“Chill out dude, it’s halloween. Halloween is nothing without a good scare. I feel like there wasn’t enough thrill downstairs.” The person had pulled their mask up, and Luke could see that he was a tanned boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Behind him was another boy with freaky face makeup and firetruck red hair.

“Yes, but people come in to go to the bathroom! Or worse yet, have sex! How would you feel then?”

The boys looked at each other. “Okay, so maybe this wasn’t the best plan,” said the redhead. And with that, they walked out of the room, wanting to avoid trouble, but laughing quietly to themselves.

“Are you okay Luke? I’m sorry about them, they’re my friends and all, but that wasn’t very nice. If I hadn’t been cleaning off the stain on your costume when they scared us and if someone else had come in doing something else, they may have regretted it.”

Luke laughed. “I’m fine, I just nearly had a heart attack. I think I’ve had more than enough scares for tonight,” he said, getting out of Ashton’s arms.

The two walked downstairs, and went back down to the party. Everyone gathered to do the “Thriller” dance, and Luke and Ashton joined them. They spoke, danced, and laughed a bit more, and Luke had a blast. But soon enough, the party was over.

Ashton walked Luke outside the house, and turned around to face him. 

“I had fun tonight, thank you for spending time with me,” Luke said, thinking this was necessary. “I know you probably had other friends to have fun with, but it meant a lot that you spent it with me...So, thank you.”

Ashton giggled. “It was no problem, Luke. You’re lots of fun.” 

“How are you getting home?”

“I’m driving.”

“Oh.”

They stood in awkward silence for a minute, before wishing each other a happy halloween, and bidding each other goodbye. Ashton turned to walk to his car, and Luke looked down the street that he was about to walk home on.

It was dark and scary, especially on a halloween night. He saw the shadows, and could see the creatures he’d seen in the movie and in the bathroom jumping out at him from behind that white fence over there. He saw the eerie way the clouds lay throughout the sky and framed the moon, and decided he couldn’t do this.

“Ashton?” he called, after turning around, and seeing Ashton turn away from his car. “I know this may be a lot to ask, but may I please have a ride? I don’t know if I’ll make it home otherwise.” It was totally overdramatic, but to Luke, a survival mechanism.

Ashton smiled.“Why of course; I don’t know why I didn’t offer you one before. Come on in.”

Luke climbed into the passenger seat beside Ashton, and closed the door. He gave Ashton directions to his home, and Ashton begun driving. The car ride remained comfortably silent, which was good for Luke. But times like this, Luke wished his costume wasn’t as cosy as it was, because he could fall asleep right then and there. Which is why he was thankful when Ashton turned on the radio, and they began discussing their similar music tastes. Luke wondered why they hadn’t discussed this before, considering they knew that they both played music, and music was such a significant part of both of their lives. Hot boys with good music tastes (Ashton) would be the death of Luke.

“This is it,” said Luke, as Ashton pulled into his driveway. “Thanks again for the ride.”

“It’s really no problem,” said Ashton with a smile.

Luke climbed out of the car, and began walking up the path to his home. The memory that his mom wasn’t home and that he would be spending the night alone in a dark house at severe risk of being haunted hit Luke like a ton of bricks, and by the time he got to his door, he was extremely close to having a breakdown.

He did a one hundred eighty degree turn, and saw that Ashton’s car was still there. Perhaps, being the gentleman he was, Ashton was making sure Luke got into the house safely. As if Luke couldn’t love him any more.

He ran over to Ashton’s car, and was out of breath with fear and due to running so quickly by the time he got there. Ashton looked concerned.

“I can’t do this,” Luke admitted. “It’s halloween night, I’ve been scared too many times tonight, and I have to sleep in a house all alone. Hell, if my mom was home, I would probably sleep in her bed. I don’t think I can survive tonight. After all, I’m just a little lamb” Luke was even more out of breath after his confession.

“So...What are you asking?” asked Ashton, still quite concerned, but looking endeared.

What was he asking? Luke didn’t know. “I’m asking for company, I reckon,” replied Luke, figuring that was a decent explanation.

“Fair enough,” replied Ashton. He got out of his car before walking toward Luke’s house, and turning around, putting his hands on his hips. “Well, are you coming?”

“What are you doing?” Asked Luke, confused as to where Ashton was going.

“We can go inside and grab your things before going back to mine. I’ll be alone in the house tonight too, unfortunately. I’m assuming my roommate's staying somewhere else. Even superheroes get scared.”

Luke smiled, and they walked into his home. Running around the house in the dark, turning on the lights, trying to gather his things was rather thrilling. At one point, he lost Ashton, and he called his name before running and colliding with him, sending them both into a fit of laughter.

Once he’d gathered what he needed, Luke and Ashton went back to the car and drove over to Ashton’s.

Once they arrived at Ashton’s (a small house near Ashton’s university), they got out, and Luke carried his belongings inside. They brushed their teeth so that they wouldn’t get cavities as result of the candy they’d eaten that night, and walked back into Ashton’s room to change. 

Luke climbed out of his sheep onesie lazily before flopping down on the bed, and getting under the covers in a T-shirt and boxers. Luke watched Ashton change, and admired the way the muscles in Ashton’s back flexed as he took off his costume. He admired his bare chest, abdomen, and legs as well. He was tanned, toned, and overall - hot.

Ashton climbed into bed next to Luke, and Luke snuggled up close to him. Looking down, he noticed Ashton’s underwear. At the time and place, they seemed a bit frightening to him, although they were simply black and festively patterned with little white ghosts. Ashton was adorable, and festive. He gasped.

“What?!” Asked Ashton, hearing Luke’s surprise.

“Your underwear, they’re scary!”

“What?” Ashton asked once again, still evidently confused.

Luke didn’t know what made him say this. Perhaps it was Ashton’s attractiveness, and as a result, Luke’s desire to see him in the nude. Or maybe it was the fact that Luke was a weak little boy frightened by something as ludicrous as underwear. Either way, Luke said it, and didn’t regret it, despite the forwardness of the statement.

“They’re scaring me! Take them off!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at morelashton. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Disclaimer: A couple of the ideas in this aren't mine. The whole "Ashton flirting with Luke at a party and Luke lying about his age after staring at him" was Pary (mpregashton)'s idea from a while ago, and the boxers thing at the end was based off a similar comic type thing on tumblr.


End file.
